


Saltwater Kisses

by SerStolas



Series: Rebelcaptain Selkie AUs [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Faerie AU, Fluff, Selkies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: The empty chair across from him doesn't worry Cassian.  It's a habit of his wife to return to the sea every now and then, sometimes for days at a time, but he knows she will always return to him, and he will always welcome her home.Written for Rebelcaptain Smut Weekend, Day 3





	Saltwater Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Rogue One or Star Wars

Cassian moved easily up the path to his home after a long day of work in his bookshop. This late in the evening, no one would need him, and he intended to enjoy a quiet evening at home. His eyes caught the rising moon as he walked, noting the waxing crescent. Just a few more days at most, and he wouldn't be sleeping alone in the bedroom again. It was enough to lift his mood and had him humming as he walked. 

Arriving home, Cassian relit a fire in the hearth and made himself a bowl of soup and a mug of tea. Once he'd finished his dinner he set the bowl in the sink to soak and began to seep a new cup of tea. There was enough chill in the air in early spring to warrant the want for extra warmth tonight.

Cassian carried his mug to his chair by the hearth and settled in comfortably to read for the evening. Occasionally his eyes flickered to the empty chair across from him. It didn’t bother him, though, Cassian was nothing if not a patient man. He'd once told Jyn that he would wait forever for her if necessary, standing on the shore with his eyes scanning the ocean currents.

He was halfway through a chapter when he heard the sound of a key in the lock, and the front door slid open. A warm smile lit his face when he looked over to see her.

There Jyn stood, barefoot and dripping water on their welcoming mat, smelling of salt water, seal skin slung over one shoulder, and a heat that warmed him far more than the fire in her eyes.

Cassian set his book aside easily and rose from his chair, opening his arms in welcome to her.

Jyn laughed merrily and shut the door behind her, flinging herself with inhuman grace across the room and into his arms. He caught her, his arms going easily about her waist, careful not to jostle the seal skin as he held her. The skin as much a part of Jyn as the rest of her, and while he hadn't understood its importance when they'd first met, he would now guard it, and her, with his life. 

A Selkie without their seal skin was a very mournful thing indeed, and Cassian had sworn he would never be the cause of such sorrow for Jyn.

The fur felt soft and velvety against his arms as he held her, and he pressed his nose to her slightly damp hair, inhaling the scent of salt and damp hair, and something uniquely Jyn. As he did that, she buried her face in the crook of his neck, her breath hot against his skin. 

"Welcome home, my love," Cassian told her after several moments of just luxuriating in her presence. 

“Thank you, dearheart,” Jyn replied as she met his brown eyes with her sea green. He could see the depths of the oceans in those eyes, reminding him how much the sea meant to his wife, and by extension, to him.

“How was your visit?” he asked as he guided her back towards the chairs by the hearth. 

Jyn sat gracefully, carefully removing the skin from her shoulder and folding it. Cassian reached into a chest beside the fireplace and pulled out a bag then handed it to her. Jyn stowed the skin away carefully and shut the bag. Cassian knew it would follow them to their bedroom, and she would stow it under her pillow the first night home, she always did, before she carefully hid it away in their home.

The first year they'd been married, Cassian hadn't known where she'd stowed the skin when she was here at home. As time went on though, she showed him, granting Cassian the one key to her very existence. No one else, not even Bodhi, ever knew where Jyn stored her skin when she was home.

Cassian felt a tingle dance along his skin as Jyn reached out and took his hand in her own while she spoke. “It was well. There are things sometimes I wish that I could show you, deep beneath the waves. Oh!” She smiled and reached into the pocket of her shirt, and handed Cassian a perfect piece of blue sea glass. 

He ran his fingers over the smooth sea glass, surface worn down by the constant lap of waves on the beach. 

“I will treasure it,” Cassian told her. “Though I treasure you more.” He tilted his head. “Are you hungry?”

Jyn smirked faintly. “Not for food, not tonight anyway,” she told him. Then, set set the bag containing her skin aside, and pushed Cassian down on the sheepskin rug that sat before their hearth. “And I do not want to go to bed yet. We have a fire in our hearth, and a comfortable rug beneath us. It seems a shame to waste them.”

Cassian groaned softly in response as Jyn hitched herself over him, settling easily on top of him. As she leaned down to kiss him, there was some shifting while they removed their clothing. Jyn wore only a pair of worn pants and tunic, a change of clothing she'd probably stashed in some cave for when she came ashore, before walking home to him. He divested her of her clothing a few moments before she removed the last of him, leaving them bare against one another in the firelight.

Salt, Cassian thought, was something he would always associate with Jyn. She tasted of saltwater, and still had some crystals on her skin and in her hair from her swim ashore. 

The heat of her body against his own awoke his desire, and he felt pleasure pooling in his groin as he grew hard against her grinding hips. He pulled his mouth away long enough to wet his fingers before letting his hand dance down her body and settle over her core, rubbing lightly at her clit as he began to work her folds open. 

Jyn sighed in pleasure as she nibbled along his collarbone before settling her lips over his throat, kissing and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. There would never be any denying just who he belonged to.

Cassian rolled his hips against her body, his tip beginning to weep against her stomach as he stroked her folds, and the friction between their bodies increasing his own pleasure. Jyn moaned softly as he worked a second finger into her, stretching her folds and seeking a climax from her before he slid inside her.

It took only a few minutes before he found that spot that made her clench around his fingers and writhe against him, her breathing growing harder as her body rubbed against his own, catching a groan in his own throat as he throbbed hard against her stomach.

“Cassian, yes my love, yes,” Jyn moaned, shuttering as she clamped down around his fingers. She panted softly, her pupils as blown as his as she stared into his eyes. “Enough teasing, love, I need you in me.”

Cassian chuckled softly and rolled them over, so Jyn's back pressed against the rug. His hand trailed down to her breasts, lightly rolling one nipple, and then the other in his fingers, and Jyn hissed softly as she arched against him. Cassian felt the dampness of her pleasure against his tip and sighed, sinking slowly into her.

He stilled for a moment once inside, looking down at his wife, love and desire in his eyes, until Jyn moaned and arched her hip up against his, urging him to move.

“Spirts, Jyn,” Cassian hissed softly as he began to thrust against her. 

“This is one of my favorite parts of coming home,” Jyn confided in him as she rolled her hips to meet his. She settled her hands on his hips and clenched deliberately around him, causing Cassian to groan again in pleasure as they met one another.

Firelight danced against their skin as the minutes passed and their breathing grew harsh. Jyn knew neither of them ever lasted long this first time, and that sometime late in the evening they would stumble together into the warmth of their bed and make love again before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Her lips connected with his and she could taste the cinnamon on his tongue from his tea, as he tasted salt again, then she cried out, clenching hard around him as she climaxed. It sent Cassian over the edge and he thrust deep inside her, his tip expanding as he found his own release.

They lay their breathing hard in the firelight, the sheepskin soft against Jyn's back as Cassian rolled them gently onto their sides.

“Welcome home my love,” Cassian whispered as Jyn smiled against his shoulder.


End file.
